callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Tank" Dempsey
}} Tank Dempsey was a Marine Raider and is a playable character in Zombies. His player indicator color is white. Biography "Tank Dempsey: American hero. Hand him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he is happy. Enrage him and he will rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. Remarkable though it may seem, his unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Well that did not stop The Tank. After he gnawed his way through the cage, he then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a Bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. '' ''Now you know there is no before the war for Dempsey, and there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he will win the war for the rest of us." :— Tank's Bio added in with Map Pack 2 in World at War. Appearances *Nacht der Untoten (Black Ops version only) *Verrückt (Black Ops version only, but was confirmed in-story to have been at Verrückt) *Shi No Numa *Der Riese *Kino der Toten *"Five" (Portrait only) (Noclipping only) *Ascension *Call of the Dead (Heard only) *Shangri-La Quotes Shi No Numa/Quotes}} Der Riese/Quotes}} Kino der Toten/Quotes}} Ascension/Quotes}} Shangri-La/Quotes}} Gallery File:TankWaWDerRiese.png|Dempsey in Der Riese Tank.png|Dempsey in "Kino der Toten". Portrait American.jpg|Dempsey's Full Portait. Found in "Five" and "Kino der Toten". Shangrilacrew2.png|Dempsey and the rest of the crew in Shangri-La Trivia *Dempsey is based around a stereotypical, exaggerated American war hero. *Dempsey is voiced by Steve Blum, who also did the voice of Captain Foley from Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive.http://briantuey.blogspot.com/2009/08/tank-dempsy-vs-spike-spiegal-vs-mugen.html *Dempsey hates Doctor Richtofen. *Dempsey seems to disrespect Nikolai Belinski, however he doesn't seem to actually hate him but in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg him and Nikolai appear to be drunk together. *Dempsey treats Takeo Masaki with respect, but Takeo does not seem to return this respect. His respect for Takeo is ironic, as the United States and Japan were direct enemies during WWII. *Dempsey's favorite weapon seems to be the BAR, most likely because it is American. Dempsey's favorite weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops is the M16. *He also appears to like heavy German weaponry, such as the MG42 and HK21. *Dempsey often calls the Wunderwaffe DG-2 the “Wonder Waffle”. This has sparked a trend among the community, who often do the same. *Rarely, whilst using the Pack-a-Punch machine, Dempsey will sing the jingle for Juggernog. *Dempsey was featured in Treyarch's Shi No Numa example map, nazi_zombie_kyassuru. *By the time of Kino der Toten, Dempsey has grown a small beard, and by the time of Ascension he is covered in dirt and blood. *In a file on the computer terminal, it says that part of Dr. Maxis' super-soldier experiments were Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo. *When Pack-a-Punching a weapon he may say, "I'm sure I've seen Richtofen before Shi No Numa. He's got something to do with this. But... I just can't remember!" referring to his memory being wiped. *Treyarch confirmed that he was in the raid on Verrückt. *Along with Takeo Masaki, Nikolai Belinski and Richtofen, he is found in Call of the Dead for the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. *In Call of Duty: World at War, the player who is Dempsey will always be the host of the game, while in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it's randomized. Additionally, if the player is playing on Shi No Numa or Der Riese on Solo in World at War, they will always be Dempsey. *Dempsey, like Richtofen and Takeo, hates having to turn on the power. By Shangri-La, most of his starting quotes are about him complaining about it. *He has also complained twice about Treyarch. As this, Tank is the only Zombies Character to talk about Treyarch. *He also seems to have a monkey as seen in a Shangri-La quote. Although this could be a reference to his love of the monkey bomb which returns in this map *In World At War, if you play as Dempsey, his sleeves are down like he is wearing a coat but if you are not and you look at him, his sleeves are rolled up. References References Category:Characters Category:Zombies Mode Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Call of the Dead Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La